The present invention relates to a transport apparatus for conveying a product for loading packaging machines, in particular horizontal tubular bag machines or cartoners, with piece goods.
Transport systems with independently driven conveying elements for supplying products to packaging machines are known in various designs from the prior art, for example from documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,896 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,725. These systems comprise a stationary peripheral structure in which the conveying elements, after the conveying process, are guided back to the product inlet. For the turn-back needed to return the conveying elements to the product feed point, the smallest possible curve radii are used in order to achieve a compact structure that takes up as little space as possible. The used V-shaped guiding rollers of the conveying elements cannot be adjusted free of play, in particular for the transition from the linear conveying area to the curved area with small curve radii. Moreover, the V-shape of the guiding rollers generates high frictional forces with respect to the slide rail, and both parts are exposed to a high degree of wear despite continuous lubrication.